Open doors
by Wicketforever
Summary: This is the sequel to the "chocolate treatment" Robin and House are in a relationship.what will happen? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is the sequel to the "chocolate treatment" I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter one- The homecoming

"What?"

"Its true, House has fallen in love."

"When did that happen?"

The diagnostics team had gathered around the conference table anxiously awaiting the return of their beloved crippled boss who was due to arrive at anytime. Somehow, Thirteen had gotten wind of some rather juicy information regarding House and she had no problem sharing it with anyone especially her fellow colleagues.

"And how do you know about it?"

Blushing slightly at this question, Hadley cleared her throat and began to explain.

"I saw him getting out of the elevator this morning and holding hands with a very attractive woman!"

Before this conversation could continue, a very familiar voice could be heard singing and the deep

Baritone was enough to make everyone turn their heads in direction of the melody. Sure enough, there was House entering his office, cleaned shaven with a smile on his face while completely ignoring the four sets of eyes watching his every move.

"You don't suppose it's true, do you?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Getting up from his chair, Kutner walked over to his superior's office and greeted him with a friendly nod and a glare.

"Welcome back House. You seem chipper today."

"Why shouldn't I be in a good mood? The birds are singing, the sun is shining and the clinic is going to be closed for the rest of the day, I couldn't be happier. So, where's the rest of the Scooby gang?"

A smile spread out across the young doctor's face as Kutner gestured through the connecting door.

"Everybody's in the conference room."

"Ah, awaiting my arrival I see, well I can't keep my public waiting any longer can I? Step aside boy, crippled genius coming through."

This being said, House limped through the tall glass door and into the conference room with a smirk spread out across his lips.

"Good morning my minions, your leader has returned."

"House you've shaved cleaned and pressed. It's revolting. What happened to the pill popping, sarcastic jerk we've all come to know and barely tolerate?

The proud stance in which House had presented himself in had faltered slightly at this moment as the diagnostician sighed to himself before replying in a hushed voice.

"Foreman, you are looking at a changed man."

(More to come soon, Please read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Foreman, you are looking at a changed man

These words hung in the air as the day went on. Had House changed? and if so could he still be objective enough to save a life? As all of these doubts swam through his subconscious mind, the diagnostician barely noticed Cuddy as she blocked the way towards the elevator.

"We need to talk."

"Not now Cuddy."

That's when the dean of medicine placed both hands upon her colleague's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"_Now."_

Shrugging to himself, House followed Cuddy into a deserted office located only a few feet away.

"You know, if people see us disappearing into dark rooms like this…"

"Oh will you shut up! When I said we needed to talk I meant that I need to talk and you need to listen."

This sudden stream of annoyance and anger had to be hiding something, something deeper. As House looked into the beautiful blue eyes standing before him a thought struck him and it had to be said.

"In case you haven't noticed I've only been back at work for about four hours ere go, I haven't had time to do anything that would prompt you to hunt me down like a dog."

There was no sarcasm, no wit as this was said which concerned Cuddy. Usually, she would have heard a comment about her breasts or at least a smirk at this point in the conversation, this time nothing. However, considering the circumstances she decided to ignore these questions and focus on more important matters.

"I had to make it look convincing."

This being said, the dean of medicine embraced her crippled friend in a hug and sighed to herself. In truth, Lisa had missed playing battle of wits with this man and she missed who she was around him but now that House was back…

Snap out of it Lisa, your friends nothing more.

"I'm glad your back House."

Where is this coming from?

"Thanks."

As they hugged a feeling of guilt and embarrassment washed over House like a warm blanket as he tried to catch his breath.

"Cuddy. There's something I think you should know."

"If this is about you and Robin I heard and I think its great."

How did she know about that? House hadn't told anyone about his new relationship except…Wilson. Damn that Jimmy! Couldn't he go one day without spreading rumors? Except this wasn't a rumor and House couldn't deny it even if he tried.

Before he could utter a retort House was interrupted by Cuddy once again as the dean of medicine continued to speak.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"Your hitched, swallowed up, taken! Every stripper and hooker in the area will be devastated."

There was silence as House smirked at this while running a hand over his freshly shaven chin.

"I'll give them Wilson's number."

"You look nice without stubble."

"Well, I do what I can do."

Hearing this sent chills up Cuddy's spine as she furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over chest. She didn't like the idea of House changing his appearance to impress the woman he was with but then again…

That's only because he's not with you

The dean of medicine couldn't help but blush at this thought. Admit it Lisa, if it were you House was trying to impress you'd be thrilled but since its Robin your jealous.

Stop it!

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll, I'll see you later."

This being said Cuddy rushed out of the room trying to ignore the look she had seen on House's face as he watched this action take place. The diagnostician was stunned, what had prompted the strong and proud Lisa Cuddy to dash out of sight like a frightened school girl he would never know but one thing was certain.

"That, was weird."


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you to everyone who have reviewed my latest chapter. I've decided something…This story is going to be focusing on House's willingness or unwillingness to change. Will he be able to or won't he be able to for the sake of having Robin in his life? Only time will tell.)

Chapter 3

"Listen, let me give you some advice about women."

Hearing this made House nearly choke on a bite of his Reuben while he and Wilson were at lunch. The diagnostician had had a feeling this topic would be brought up in the conversation sooner or later but he had no idea it would be this soon.

"The man with four ex-wives is about to give me relationship advice? Okay, this'll be good, go ahead."

"(sigh) Alright, I may not be a genius when it comes to the female sex but I do know something about Romance."

He had used the R word. In all the years they had known each other House had never heard his friend mention anything about the R word but in this case, the older man was willing to give Jimmy the benefit of the doubt. However, House couldn't help but smirk to himself while finishing the last of his meal.

"Need I remind you that Robin and I have already been intimate with each other? Besides, I _have_ a plan."

"Okay so what are you going to do?"

At this question the smile on House's face grew wider as the department head sat up straight in his chair and cleared his throat while a memory flashed through his mind.

"I am going to wine and dine her until she melts into my arms."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Has Gregory House gone soft?"

"you tell me."

Before this conversation could continue, House's pager went off which diverted the physician's attention for the time being.

"Was that a real page or are you just trying to avoid further questioning?"

There was no retort to this question nor was there any indication whether House had even heard it at all. Getting up from the table, he looked down at his watch a moment and then started limping towards the door.

"I'll see you later."

Before Wilson could respond with further questioning House was already long gone.

There was no stopping the crippled man from getting to his destination in record time. The flames on his cane seemed to illustrate this fact with every step he took which caused many irritated comebacks to be shot his way.

As he reached the conference room and stepped through the door House was met with an alarming sight. There laying with her feet up upon the sofa was Robin looking as though she'd been through a terrible ordeal.

Meeting the gaze of her knight in shining armor coming to rest at her feet the nurse smiled as a light layer of sweat covered her brow.

"I didn't want to disturb you I know you were having lunch with Wilson."

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach, its been acting up all day."

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I can't."

From the tone of Robin's voice House could tell there was something more but rather then point out the obvious he decided to play it another way.

"Let me guess, cockroaches? Rats? Fire burn down the place while you were asleep?"

"House, I was evicted."

At this moment time stood still. There was nothing that could be said and there was nothing House could do to take back what he had said.

"Oh."

"Yeah _oh, _Now all of my stuff is sitting in the office collecting dust in boxes. What am I going to do?"

"Stay with me."

"What?"

The words had slipped out of House's mouth before he had time to register what had just been suggested. The only other woman he had ever lived with was Stacey and that had ended in disaster after five years. However, in this case Robin had nowhere else to go.

"I'll take the couch and you can take the bedroom. Come on, it'll be fun getting to know each other. Isn't that the point?"

Robin had to admit, this was a tempting offer but she couldn't bring herself to invade this man's privacy space by occupying the bedroom alone.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal but…"

"but…"

"We'll both sleep in the bedroom."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's the place."

Pulling into the driveway of apartment 221B House got out of the car and limped over to the passenger side of the vehicle to help Robin our with her bag.

As she stepped out of the car, a smile spread out across Robin's face as she laid eyes upon a very handsome complex.

"It's very nice."

"It is? well, if you like the exterior wait until you see the rest of it."

After Limping up the three steps to the main entrance and unlocking the front door House gestured for Robin to follow him inside.

This comment surprised Robin as she followed suit but she chose to ignore it for the time being while having a look around her new accommodations.

The apartment was small yet spacious with a hint of class in every room. In the living room for example, she was not surprised to see a grand piano standing in the far right corner of the room next to a bookcase.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Seems like forever, care for a drink?"

"Sure, thank you."

Nodding his head at this comment House disappeared into the kitchen while leaving his guest to make herself comfortable on the couch. Seconds later, the diagnostician re-appeared carrying a bottle of red whine and two glasses in hand.

"How do you do that while holding a cane?"

"Takes years of practice, you like wine?"

"Love it."

After pouring two glasses of wine House laid the wooden cane by the side of the couch and made himself comfortable. As she took the glass of red in hand, Robin held it up while her host did the same.

"So."

"So."

"Cheers."

After they drank, Robin looked into House's eyes and could see something there. There was something there that could only be described as a mixture of lust wrapped in sadness, sadness wrapped in sincerity and sincerity wrapped in confusion. It was as if his mind was somewhere else, with some-_one_ else entirely.

"House, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Oh come now, it's a beautiful evening lets not spoil it with…(sigh) go ahead."

Surprised by this change of heart Robin continued to speak out of pure curiosity.

"Have you ever been married?"

"Nope, my ring finger has always been clean but…I lived with someone for a while."

The tone of voice indicated that this was a subject that was very hard for House to talk about and Robin felt bad for bringing it up however, the conversation continued.

"What about you? Have _you_ ever been married?"

_Fair enough_

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Desmond, what was _her_ name?"

"Stacy."

There was silence as the two sat in a wash of there own thoughts. House hadn't spoken that name in over seven years and strangely enough, it felt foreign to him now.

Several hours later, after the last of the wine had been drank and it was getting late, House got slowly up from the couch and over to the linen closet. Opening the door, the diagnostician saw what he was looking for hanging on a hook. Closing the door behind him, House limped back over to the couch now holding a blue and white blanket in hand while looking down upon the sleeping form before him.

"Goodnight, nurse lady."

This being said, House placed the blanket over Robin and limped down the hall towards the bedroom. Once he was between the sheets Greg's mind started to race. It seemed as though every insecurity he had kept locked away in the back of his mind had surfaced and House hated it. How could he deal with this with Robin here?

_Oh great. Look who gets to be the girl. Get a hold of yourself man! This is Robin we're talking about here. She is just a nurse who happens to be staying here nothing more. _

Except for one thing, this particular nurse happened to be in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Robin awoke to the smell of coffee brewing in the air while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around at her surroundings, she almost forgot where she was for a moment before getting up off the couch. Walking into the kitchen the blonde haired nurse was met by the piercing blue eyes of House sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning."

"morning, sleep well?"

Nodding at this question, Robin had a seat by the table while taking a good look at her host. Wearing baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt House looked as though he had been up all night with red blood shot eyes, scraggly hair and a hand rubbing the damaged right thigh muscle.

"You look like you had a rough night. How's the leg?"

"Fine, how's _your's?_"

The irritability in his voice was understandable but Robin chose to ignore it while taking a better look for herself. However, as she moved closer to House his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"I'd rather you didn't try to help me just yet, okay? No offense, I just need to get a handle on things myself."

_Fine, have it your way_

"Okay, want some coffee?"

As the day went on and morning turned to afternoon House limped into the living room as Robin sat on the couch watching television. Having a seat beside her on the couch the diagnostician chose his words carefully so he wouldn't say anything he'd regret.

"About this morning I…"

Before this comment could be concluded, Robin held up her hand and shook her head while taking on a professional demeanor.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were in pain. What kind of a nurse would I be if I took that seriously?"

House still felt uncomfortable but rather then dwell on the matter he decided to let it go while flicking on the television set.

"Fair enough. So, what do you want to watch?"

"How about General Hospital?"

"What a brilliant idea."

_Wow_

Never before had House been so intrigued, inspired and attracted by another human being especially a woman. Robin had everything from looks to personality and yet there was something extra behind the eyes that called to the older man in more ways then one.

"What?"

"Your different then most of the women I've dated."

"Oh really? In what way?"

"Well, you're still here for one. Usually by this point in the evening I'd be drinking alone."

_Why is he saying this to me? _

_Why did I just say that?_

Before another word could be spoken the phone rang bringing both parties out of their thoughts with a jolt. Sighing to himself, House leaned over to the side of the couch and retreived the cordless from where it sat upon the charger. Recognizing the number on the caller id right away, he excused himself while disappearing into the kitchen.

"Wilson, your timing is terrible."

"What's with you? Got a hot date or something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

There was silence on the line as James relized what he had interupted and couldn't help but smile.

"So, how _is_ it going with Robin?"

"Oh fine, we've been talking, drinking wine, she moved in."

"What?"

"Its not what you think."

That's when House went into details about how he found Robin in the conference room crying her eyes out after being evicted from her place.

"I can't believe it."

"Neither could she."

"No. I mean I _really_ can't believe it. Of all the people who could have found her like that, it was you who acted as her knight and shining armor."

"You've been watching to many disney movies which I _know_ you love. Don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not denying anything those films are classics!"

Rolling his eyes at this comment, House suddenly heard the sweet sound of a jazz melody flowing freely through the air. Closing his eyes at this moment while completely ignoring his friend on the phone the diagnostician found himself a drift among the soft refrain in the song's chorus. Hanging up the phone after giving a short goodbye to Wilson, House limped back over towards the livingroom as Robin looked up from the piano.

"What? Your not the only one who can play."

(What do you think? I wanted to find a way to capture the connection between these two characters on a higher level. As always, reviews are always appreciated and thanks to all of you who continue to enjoy my stories.)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Robin left for work while House was still asleep

The next day Robin left for work while House was still asleep. As she drove into the hospital so many thoughts were ringing through her mind that it was hard to keep track of them all.

_I must be crazy. What makes me think that I have any control over this situation? _She thought about how close they had been last night as House joined Robin at the piano. The look of relief on his face when the diagnostician met Robin's eyes was a sight rarely seen. Any other time, House would have simply acknowledged her with a nod of approval but not here, not with twenty eight keys rights at his finger tips all wishing to be played in harmony.

_Harmony_, _was that what we shared? Why didn't I see it before? In all the time that I had known House from our first encounter at the center up until now I've never felt such an attraction. Well, I guess that's not too surprising I mean…House is an arrogant and sarcastic pain in the ass who doesn't care about anyone but himself, right?_

No matter how hard she tried, Robin could not convince herself of this. She had seen this man at his worst when he was getting clean and during that time they had come to an understanding, not as nurse and patient or even doctor to nurse but as two human beings trying to find the answers together.

Pulling into a space near the front entrance of the hospital, Robin breathed in a sigh while turning off the ignition. Walking through the main doors leading into the lobby she could feel the curious eyes of the nursing staff upon her as they approached from behind. Nurse Brenda the senior member of the group furrowed her brow while speaking in a stage whisper.

"Is it true?"

Deciding to play devil's advocate for a moment, Robin tilted her head while meeting Brenda's gaze.

"Is what true?"

"Are you dating House?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes at this comment, Robin picked up a file from the reception desk while turning around to face her audience.

"Is that any of your business?"

"We're sorry. It's just a little strange."

Now Robin was curious. "Why?"

"You have to ask? Number one: House is an ass. Number two: No self respecting woman would ever go out with him and number three: He _hates_ nurses."

"Well, apparently not." This being said, Robin smirked to herself before turning on her heel and walking away from the nursing staff who all continued to ogle her for a moment before carrying on with their work.

Walking into an empty exam room, the blonde female nurse felt her cheeks turn red while leaning back against the door.

_We're they right? _A knock on the door startled Robin out of her thoughts as a voice was heard to say

"Nurse Peterson, are you alright?"

Opening up to see a tall, handsome blonde doctor standing before her Robin sighed while smiling softly up at him.

"I'm fine doctor Chase, really."

"Are you sure? Because some of the nurses said that you were acting strange."

_I'll bet_

"Thanks for your concern but everything's fine. I'm just in the beginning of a new relationship and some of my _colleagues _happen to over hear."

That's when Chase smirked to himself while his eyes seemed to dance all over the woman before him.

"Well, I think it's great. You deserve someone special even if it is House."

At this comment, something snapped inside of Robin and she had to let it out. "Why does everybody in this hospital have a problem with him? Sure, he may be an ass at times but can't they see some of the good despite appearances?"

"Nope, but that's what your there for. I personally don't have a problem with House. He's probably one of the best doctor's I've ever worked with. (Pause) Do you want to know the truth about the man you're dating?"

_This should be good. "_Go ahead enlighten me."

Choosing to ignore the sarcasm he was given, Robert chose his words carefully while contemplating to himself for a moment. It wasn't often he was given the chance to speak openly about House in fact, the last time resulted with a punch in the jaw but this, this was different.

"From the hospital staff's point of view except for a select number of physicians, Doctor Gregory House is a crippled, caustic man who is only interested in solving the puzzle but, outside the hospital and behind that mask he shows to us, there is a man who has been hurt by the world and has seen human suffering at the point of extremes. He won't get near you unless he has a reason and he won't connect with anyone unless there's a reason _why? _Because those are the few ways he feels he can protect himself."

"How do you know all of this?"

At this question, Chase sighed to himself while crossing his arms over chest. The sincerity in his eyes was unlike anything Robin had ever seen which only increased her curiosity.

"It helps if you know the right people. Besides, House is just House every word he says, every step he takes well, you know the rest of the song."

"All too well, Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome."

(What did you think of this chapter? I liked how Chase gave his two cents. It's always nice to bring the old faces back into the mix, don't you agree? Anyway, more to come soon and thanks again for reading.)


	7. Chapter 7

By the time House and Robin saw each other again it was lunch time.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Looking up from her salad, Robin smiled at the sight of the crippled man before her while inviting him to sit down.

"Sorry, I can't stay long. Got a new case, but I thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing."

"Fine."

Arching an eye brow at this comment, House furrowed his brow while glaring at Robin with a look of pure mischief and intrigue.

"Really? I was sure by this time you'd be running for the nearest exists."

"Why would I do that?"

"(sigh) People talk, _nurses _talk."

The sincerity in the diagnostician's voice equally matched that of his eyes which held a deeper meaning behind the stunning blue glow.

"You heard about that huh?

"It's a small hospital. But I wouldn't worry about it, Nurse Previn is the biggest gossip in this place and from what I hear, she's retiring in three weeks."

"I don't mind if people know about us. In fact, I _want_ them to."

"Why?"

_How could he ask that?_

Reaching across the table to embrace her new beau's hand, there was a glimmer of light shining in Robin's eyes as she finally spoke.

"Because, I see who you really are and that's who I want to be with."

"But, you barely know me."

"I know enough."

Before this conversation could continue, House's pager went off distracting him from any further reaction for the time being.

"Damn, I have to go. (sigh) See you tonight?"

"You can count on it."

This being said, House shot Robin a smile while limping away from the table and into the dark hallway. As he rode the elevator back up to his office House could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _She knows me? How is that possible? Nobody knows me, I don't even know me. _Then a realization struck him and it took all of his strength not to fall against the wall. What if, he wanted this. Would that be so terrible? What if for once in his life House took a chance at happiness?

The department head had been so struck by this thought that he barely ran over Kutner who had been standing by the conference room door.

"Woe, slow down House where's the fire?"

"Get in the office and stop staring at me."

Meeting the eyes of his team and nodding a greeting to Foreman who stood by the wall, House remained calm and regained composure while starting the differential.

"What did the patient's test results show?"

Driving home that night was more strenuous then usual mainly because House couldn't get his mind off Robin. Their conversation at lunch really shook him up and there wasn't any way of getting past it other then dealing with it head on.

_Okay, let's flip a coin. Heads I date Robin, tales I end it. No, that's cruel even for me but I've got to get a handle on this thing other wise it could blow up in my face and the relationship could be ruined._

_Relationship? _Had House actually said the R word? He thought of Robin sitting there earlier that day with a smile on her face while eating lunch. It was nice to see her, somehow their interaction had been a nice break from the endless stream of dealing with medical professionals and patients, especially clinic patients. _Maybe this could work. _

This was the last thought to cross his mind as House pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. As he entered the small apartment and flicked on the lights the diagnostician was met with an interesting sight. There sitting on the couch with her feet up was Robin looking at the man before her with a smirk.

"I've been waiting for you."

"So, I see. Why didn't you turn on the lights?"

"I thought this way would be more dramatic. (sigh) We need to talk."

House cringed at this comment but was able to shrug it off while making his way over to the couch.

"I know what your going to say and before you go on I have something I need to get off my chest."

"Why don't we both say what's on our minds on a count of three?"

"Fair enough. (Pause) 1..2..3."

As they each spoke, there was a moment where House could have sworn he had been in this situation before but no matter now, was not the time for dejavu.

"I want this to work."

(Oh, don't worry this conversation is just beginning. More to come soon. )


	8. Chapter 8

I want this to work

_I want this to work_

These words still hung in the air as House and Robin looked at each other in silence. The reality of what had just taken place sank in as both parties came out of shock with a sigh from House.

"Well, there you go. We both want to be here."

"Now, that's a scary thought."

The levity in Robin's voice was short lived as she noticed the expression on her lover's face. House sat with his hands clasped firmly together while looking down at his knees.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, it's great really but.."

"but?"

"What if this doesn't work?"

Nodding her head at this comment, Robin took one of House's hands in hers and sighed.

"What if it does? See, that's your problem. Every time something good comes along you question it. Take my advice…(pause) _don't_."

"If I wanted to be analyzed I'd be dating Wilson."

"And yet, your dating a nurse who can see through that gruff exterior to the man you really are."

"Don't push it Robin."

At this point in the conversation, Robin could tell she had hit a nerve so, she chose not to push it. House couldn't help but smirk to himself while arching an eye brow at this point….

"Interesting…"

"What?"

"You claim to know everything there is to know about me just from talking to a few of my followers so, what does that say about you? Why didn't you ask me yourself?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't tell me even if I begged."

"Well, I'd be willing to make an exception."

"Not going to happen."

House couldn't help but smirk at this comment. It seemed as though this blonde haired nurse had touched something in him that was definitely worth exploring.

"Alright, have it your way. What do you want to know?"

"Can you cook?"

This question surprised House because a part of him was expecting something a bit more personal then an inquiry about his culinary skills.

However, choosing to regain composure the diagnostician rolled his eyes in mock annoyance while looking up from his hands.

"Of course I can cook I've been doing it for years."

"Not according to Wilson."

"Believe me, if you tried Jimmy's macadamia nut pancakes you'd never want to cook for yourself again."

This being said the two got up from the couch and into the kitchen. Once there, Robin was surprised to see an assortment of cookbooks lining the shelves. However, before she could choose the best one House slapped her arm away.

"You won't find anything in there, I make everything from scratch. Now go sit down and watch the master work."

A short time later, House presented his guest with a delicious looking meal.

The diagnostician had made a Greek salad with frizzled leaks and spaghetti with mushroom sauce.

"Wow, this is fantastic."

"Thank you. There's nothing simpler then salad and the pasta's a breeze if you know what you're doing."

"There's something I don't understand. If the food you eat at home is this good why do you waste your money and hunger at the hospital on Rueben sandwiches and chips?"

At this question, House took a bite from his plate while contemplating to himself for a moment.

"I honestly have no idea."

This being said, the two continued to eat in peace while enjoying each other's company well into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

After a month of living under the same roof with House, Robin decided it was time to start looking for a place of her own. It wasn't what she wanted to do but things hadn't been going well. Besides, how long could they really stand living together?

"I'm moving out."

"What? But I thought we were…"

"We are but I think it would be better if I had my own place and you had yours."

"Why?"

At this question Robin sighed while placing both hands on her hips.

"Because I know you. If we continue down this road you'll end up resenting me."

"No I won't."

"Come _on_, you can't tell me that having a woman around isn't cramping your style just a little."

Instead of denying this comment House arched an eye brow and crossed his arms over chest.

"Where is this coming from? I thought we were having a good time."

"Is that _all_ we are? Just a good time? If it is then maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

This being said, Robin picked up her purse and headed for the door but not without shooting one last look towards House.

"I'll stay for the week but unless some changes take place soon (sigh) I'm leaving for good."

With that Robin left the apartment while House continued to stare out into space.

_What the hell just happened? What did I do? _For the first time in his life, House had been given a puzzle that he could not figure out. Things seemed to have been going pretty well in his mind but, maybe Robin could see something he didn't.

Meanwhile, Robin drove down towards the center of Princeton with tears streaming down her face. _Why did I say those things to him? What am I doing? Its not like I had anywhere else to go. I'm so confused. _Pulling into the parking lot of a near by café Robin decided she needed some time to think.

"I'm an idiot."

As House pushed the phone receiver closer to his ear a muffled laugh could be heard on the line.

"Your kidding me right? After all of these years you've actually said those words out loud. Why, if the nursing staff could see you now."

"Can in it Jimmy, I need help here, not another quote from the book of I told you so."

Hearing the desperation masked behind this sarcastic remark, Wilson decided to drop the charade and come clean to his friend.

"Alright look, there's something you need to know about Robin."

"Wilson, don't tell me you slept with her."

"No, _I _didn't but somebody did."

"Who?"

"_You_, you moron. Now stop talking to me and go find your girlfriend."

Smirking to himself, House hung up the phone, picked up his jacket and cane while limping out the door. There were only so many places that Robin could be and sooner or later the diagnostician had no doubt he would find her. But, where to begin?

"Can I help you miss?"

The waiter who approached the table gave Robin a smile. There was something about him that seemed so familiar to her and then she realized what it was. The young man was completely unshaven. The sight of this caused the blonde nurse to burst into tears which caused a weary look from her visitor.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you alright?"

"I'm fine its just, you remind me of someone I know."

"I get that a lot. Let me guess, boyfriend?"

Robin couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at the waiter. How could he possibly know that? Was it written all of her face? Before she could utter a reply the waiter smirked to himself.

"I have a gift for reading people. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to see you had something or someone on your mind."

"I guess not."

"But hey, I didn't intend to pry. Would you like anything to drink?"

As time passed Robin realized she was only putting off the inevitable by staying here so, after drinking what was left of her tea the blonde bomb shell got up from the table and headed for the door while nearly knocking over a man who was coming in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Looking up to face the man she had just assaulted Robin was met with a shocking sight. Standing before her wearing a signature glare was House.

"Of all the cafes, in all the towns and the world you had to walk into mine."

"Can in Casablanca. How did you know I was here?"

"A more appropriate question is, what made you come here in the first place?"

She had been with this man long enough to know that by asking this question House was really saying:

_For whatever I did I'm sorry._

"Come on, let's talk in the car."

"Away from witnesses?"

"Exactly."

As they sat in silence while taking in the beauty of the night Robin knew she owed House an explanation but she had no idea where to start. However, any opportunity to take charge of the situation was short lived as the sound of a strong baritone voice filled her ears.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"How are we supposed to be together if you won't even tell me what's going on inside that head of yours? I'm not a mind reader."

"I know, your right I should have told you this a long time ago but I didn't think you could handle it."

Rolling his eyes at this comment, House was about to let Robin have it but he was stopped by the sight of her body going limp with tears.

"Just tell me, whatever it is you'll have my fullest attention. I can't promise I won't be angry but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

_Why is he being so caring? If he was being an ass this would be a hell of a lot easier._

"(sigh) I'm not in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not in love with you

_I'm not in love with you_

Those words still hung in the air as House drove his motorcycle into work the next day. It hadn't been what the diagnostician had expected to hear but then again, over the years he had learned not expect much of anything from anybody. _Why do I care so much? It's not like we were serious. Hell, now that I think about it maybe we were more like roommates then actual lovers involved in a relationship? Shut up Greg! Boy, your growing soft in your old age. If Jimmy could hear you now he'd be stunned. What happened to that man who clings to sarcasm and rude remarks as though they were his only friends and who is comforted by his own misery? You've changed pal and there's nothing you can do about it. _

"(sigh) great, even in a battle with my subconscious I can't win." This being said, House pulled into a handicapped parking space near the entrance of the hospital and dismounted his motorcycle while removing the helmet that had been resting over his head. No sooner had he entered the hospital when House spotted Robin getting off the elevator and walking over to the nursing station. She looked the same of course, it had only been three days since she moved out of the apartment but still, seeing her there made the diagnostician uncomfortable. So, thinking fast on his feet House limped over to an exam room that he hoped to god was empty.

"Can I help you?"

"I…I thought you could use a consult."

At this comment Foreman arched an eyebrow while crossing arms over chest. It wasn't unlike House to interrupt the neurologist when he was with a clinic patient but this response _was_ a surprise.

"Thanks, but everything is fine here. The next time I need a consultation for a rhino virus I'll let you know."

"Right"

House was about to leave when a thought struck him. Turning around to face his colleague, the crippled physician closed his eyes a moment before letting the truth come out.

"I need some advice on a personal matter."

Hearing this surprised Foreman. Why would House need his advice? It wasn't like they were friends, they were barely colleagues. Deciding to push all of these questions aside, Eric shrugged while ushering his patient out of the room so that the two doctors could talk privately.

"Why didn't you go to Wilson?"

"Are you crazy? Every time I talk to Wilson about anything, it turns into a long drawn out lecture. Well, not today buddy. Today, I need a third person prospective which is where you come in. Is that cool?"

"Okay, go ahead."

Nodding his head as this was said, House had a seat upon a near by stool while tapping his cane several times on the floor. This had always been his way of working out problems in his head without actually saying them out loud. However, this time the great mind needed help.

"You've had a lot of girlfriends growing up right?"

"One or two."

"Well, did you ever have a woman say or do something that completely knocked you on your ass?"

A smirk spread out across Foreman's lips at this moment as the neurologist stifled a laugh,

"Of course, who hasn't? Every relationship has a few kinks to work out. It's the ones that don't that usually end up in divorce or break up over something stupid that could have been avoided."

"True."

Before this conversation could continue, both parties' pagers went off distracting them from each other for the time being.

"Damn."

"Shouldn't be too serious."

"Yeah maybe but who knows. We could have ourselves a new case."

"Only one way to find out, come on."

This being said the two left the room but not without Forman turning to his boss with these last few thoughts.

"And about whatever is going on between you and Robin, I suggest you plan accordingly before doing anything drastic."

There was a hint of remorse in House's voice as he uttered a response to this comment in a rare stage whisper.

"There's nothing left to be done."

As the day wore on, House remained quite and distant even during the differentials. His professional demeanor was still there but very rarely did he yell at his team or glare at them like they were idiots. These changes were nice for awhile but soon everyone seemed to miss the way things were.

"You think something's wrong with him?"

Taub knew it was a stupid thing to ask but the last time this happened House pretended to have Syphilis who knows what he might have been up to this time. Unfortunately, this was not a trick or a game in reality the truth of it is that Doctor Gregory House was nursing a broken heart.

"I _know_ something's wrong with him. I mean, you have met House right?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Shooting a glare towards thirteen, Kris swallowed his pride and walked over to the connecting office only to be met by a peculiar sight. There sitting on the floor with his feet stretched out before him was House looking over some pamphlets.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I've fallen and I can't get up. What answer will make you go away?"

Choosing to ignore this comment, the former plastic surgeon picked up one of the readings set upon the footrest and was shocked.

"_You're _reading poetry?"

"For research, what do you want?"

Taub knew he was treading on dangerous waters but still, there was something telling him that he should ask a question that had been on the minds of his fellow team members.

"What's up with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Something must be going on. I mean you've been civil during differentials, letting us shoot out ideas without any mocking what so ever and now here I am telling this to you and you haven't kicked me out. Which leads me to believe that either you are really nice or something personnel's going on."

"I can't get anything past you can I? (Sigh) its personnel. Taub what do you know about women?"

(Now House is asking Taub what he thinks? What is the world coming to today? Just kidding anyway thanks again for reading and more to come soon.)


	11. Chapter 11

"Doctor Cuddy can I see you for a moment?"

Robin entered the dean of medicine's office unaware of the third party in the room. She had come to seek refuge from the gawking stares of the nursing staff and the rumors about her and House circling around the hospital.

"Of course Robin, we're finished here anyway."

At the word "We" the blonde haired nurse came face to face with the one man she didn't want to see. There standing up from the couch was House who wore a similar look to Robin's.

"Ah, thanks for the input boss lady (sigh) I'll see you later."

This being said the diagnostician left the room with a soft click through the wooden door.

"What was he doing here?"

"He works here. What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing."

At this comment, Cuddy crossed her arms over chest and stared at Robin with a look of concern and curiosity in her eyes.

"Uh huh, so what's on your mind?"

Before she knew what was happening Robin said the first thing that came to mind.

"What were you and House talking about?"

Arching an eye brow at this comment Cuddy tilted her head to the side for a moment before reaching a conclusion and acting upon it.

"Is that any of your business?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Make that, was his girlfriend. House told me everything."

"(sigh) He did? Well, I can't say that I'm not surprised, I just wish things could have ended differently between us. I didn't mean to hurt him."

At this comment, Cuddy gestured for the younger woman to join her on the couch. The sincerity in the dean of medicine's eyes was enough to get Robin's attention.

"Listen, I've known House for years. Hell, even in college he was already a legend but, there's something you need to know about the man you used to live with."

"What?"

"(Sigh) House doesn't allow himself to get hurt. I mean he'll probably sulk for a couple weeks and lurk in dark shadows until he finds a new nurse to stalk but, trust me the two of you will bounce back from this. Maybe not together but definitely in time."

Robin knew Cuddy was right but still, it didn't make the situation any easier. There were things she had said in the past to try and convince herself to move on but nothing seemed to work until now.

"I know your right. I just wish that that time would come sooner rather then later."

"Well, unfortunately I am not a genie nor a psychiatrist I just see what I see. (pause) It'll be okay."

"Thanks Cuddy. You really care about House don't you?"

"Yes."

_More then you could ever know._

"He's lucky to have a friend like you."

This being said, Robin left the room leaving Lisa to her own thoughts.

Meanwhile, House stood in his office packing a bag. It had been a long time since the diagnostician had even considered going on vacation but with everything that had been going on recently the chance to get away couldn't have come at a better time.

"Where are you going?"

Looking up to face Thirteen who had come into the room, House smirked to himself while shooting her a playful glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Where's Foreman? There's something he and I need to discuss."

"I just paged him. We've got a new case."

Before this conversation could continue, Foreman walked in behind Kutner and Taub. The three knew something was going on but rather then beat around the bush with pointless questions Foreman acted as the mediator for his colleagues.

"What's up?"

"I'm glad you asked Eric. Now, before Thirteen begins to tell you about what is sure to be a fascinating case I've got some news. I am going on vacation for a few weeks which means Foreman will be in charge seeing as he has seniority over the rest of you."

_Great._

Taub and Kutner couldn't help but roll their eyes at this comment. They knew how the neurologist could get when he let the power of being in charge over throw the rest of his senses. However, in this case there was nothing they could do to change the situation.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I just mentioned that. _Away. _Thirteen, the floor is yours."

"Thank you. twenty eight year old man presents with stiff neck, rash and flu like symptoms after falling off a horse. The EMT run sheet showed no indication of anything that could cause…"

After the DDX had gone underway House disappeared down the hall and over to Wilson's office.

_If I'm going on vacation I might as well tell my best buddy he won't have anyone stealing his food for awhile. Wait a minute, doesn't Jimmy have other friends? _

Knocking on the door and twisting the knob, House could see that Wilson had locked himself into the office _again._ _Why does he insist on torturing me?_ _I like it._

The only other way to get into the office was to go through the backdoor of the diagnostic department's conference room and over the balcony wall. House had done that so many times to get through to Wilson that you would think it would have gotten old. Think again.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. (Sigh) Actually, there was a reason I came by. Even though messing with you does make me smile. (Pause) I'm leaving New Jersey."

As this was said, Wilson looked for the loophole, looked for the joke that his friend was obviously playing.

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get? There's a flight to London leaving tonight and I'm going to be on it. I need to do this for my sanity otherwise who knows what could happen."

"huh, a European vacation, nice. What made you decide to go there?"

"I have family there. My aunt and uncle live in Cambridge and my niece lives only a few miles away from them."

_A family reunion? I didn't think House had any relatives. He never said anything before._

"I know what your thinking Jimmy and don't ask. it's a long, and complicated story."

"Fair enough. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know yet. I told Cuddy three weeks but that could always change. You should have seen her face when I said I was going on vacation, she couldn't believe it."

"Neither can I and yet here we are."

This being said, House looked down at his watch. if the department head was going to make it to the airport on time he had better go home and pack.

"Yeah well, I hate to cut this short but I better go. Lots of things to do before I leave tonight."

"Right. Hey, while your packing how bought a game of cards? I'd hate to miss an opportunity to beat your ass at poker yet again."

"You got lucky."

"Sure, you go on believing that and see how long it lasts."

"Your on."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at lunch, Wilson was surprised to see Robin walk over to his table. The blonde nurse looked distraught and upset as she stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Doctor Wilson, have you seen House I can't find him anywhere."

"I'm afraid you won't for awhile Robin. House is gone."

"Gone?"

" On vacation for a few weeks and I know he wouldn't want to me to tell you where."

As this was said, Robin had a seat while looking down at the ground. She never realized how much she could care for one of her patients until now. _Well, you really messed this up. Why do you care anyway? It's not like you were in love with the guy._

" Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

_Depends on what it is. _"Sure, go ahead."

"Why are you friends with House? I mean it doesn't seem like you two have anything in common at all."

"Opposites attract I guess. Now it's your turn. Why are you here?"

"You looked like you could use some company."

"Right."

Meanwhile, House sat in a window seat over looking the magnificent sky line. It wasn't like the diagnostician to be memorized by something like this but lately, any distraction would do.

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up at the voice, House suddenly found himself in the presence of an older man with graying hair and a beard who seemed vaguely familiar.

As the man made himself comfortable in the seat opposite House's the diagnostician had a theory and decided to test it out.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one unless it's relevant. (pause) Hello doctor House."

"Hello Henry. Good to see you."

As the two shook hands, Henry took a moment to have an inquisitive look at his former boss and friend.

"You look terrible."

"Little thing called fatigue. I was up all night playing cards with Wilson and the cheat beat me _again."_

"How is Wilson?"

"The same, still running around caring too much for his patients and lecturing me every chance he gets."

Even though a smirk had appeared on House's face his voice depicted an air of sadness and remorse.

"So, why are you going to England?"

"Cuddy gave me the time off so I decided to take advantage of it. You?"

"Wedding, my daughter's getting married this weekend."

"Congratulations."

_Attention passengers, in the moment the captain will turn off the fasten seatbelt sign. At that time please form a single file line towards the front exits of the aircraft and thank you for flying with us today. _

"Guess that's our cue."

"Good, I don't want to spend another minute in here."

"I couldn't agree more."

As they stepped off the aircraft with the cool evening air coming in from the north, Henry had an idea and he thought he would try it.

"Say, if you've got some time to kill why don't we grab a drink?"

House was about to decline but there was something in the way Henry offered this that was perplexing. The man in front of him gave the diagnostician a hopeful glare while looking down at the ground a moment.

"Okay, its time to clear the air. What are you really doing here?"

"I told you my daughter is…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sure she is getting married somewhere in this world of ours but come on, you haven't called once or even sent a text message even I'd to that with my parents and we're not even close."

That's when Henry let down the wall he had been hiding behind and relented to House.

"Alright, you caught me. My daughter and I haven't spoken in months. I only found out about the wedding from her brother. It's just that, after the divorce Becky blamed me for what happened and there was nothing I could do or say to change her mind. Except this, I hope."

Usually, House would have uttered a sarcastic remark that would have ruined everything but this time he decided to show some respect for the man he once referred to as "ridiculously old fraud."

"Good Luck. I hope it works out."

"Thanks, now it's your turn. Even though I'm sure Cuddy was more then willing to give you the time off, why'd you come here?"

At this question, the department head shrugged while looking down at the ground. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up while breathing in and out slowly.

"I met someone."

"Great, what's her name?"

"(Sigh) Robin, she's a nurse I met in rehab."

That's when the color drained from Henry's face as the older man stopped walking and stared blankly at his friend for several moments.

"Well, don't look so stunned Scooter."

"Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock. I mean, I never expected…"

"Yeah, neither did anyone back at the hospital. Well, It's not like I had any choice in the matter but that's a long story."

"Noted. So, you met this nurse, started dating her and what?"

Before this conversation could continue, House's cell started to ring distracting him from speaking further until the physician looked at the caller id.

"Speak of the devil, hello?"

There was silence on the line before Robin spoke. She knew it was a stupid move to call your ex boyfriend when he's trying to forget about you but what the hell, it couldn't hurt.

"Can we talk?"

"We have absolutely nothing to talk about. You made yourself quite clear the other night."

"Yeah and you had to go and spill it to every member of the hospital staff when it was none of their damn business."

"I made it their business. We're done here. Goodbye."

That being said, House hung up the phone and sighed to himself before looking back over to Henry. Crossing his arms over chest the older man couldn't help but arch an eye brow while gazing sympathetically towards his friend.

"I take it things aren't going very well with her."

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock. Any advice on how to deal with it?"

"You want _my_ advice? What about Wilson? You two talk about everything."

"Well, Jimmy isn't here now is he? Besides, it would be nice to hear from a third party perspective. So go ahead, I've got some time to kill."

_Was this the same doctor Henry had met just a few short months ago? It appeared to be but still, Scooter had his doubts. Obviously this Robin had changed him some how. _

"If you want my opinion, I think your doing just fine with this on your own. I mean you had no problem dealing with her just now."

"That's it? That's all you've got to tell me? At least with Wilson I'd get some insight."

"Fine, you want insight I'll give you insight. Stop dealing with what you left back there and start looking at what you've got here. I mean your supposed to be on vacation might as well enjoy it."

At this comment, House couldn't help but smirk to himself while shaking Henry's hand in gratitude.

"I knew I'd miss you most of all. Ridiculously old fraud."


	13. Chapter 13

(Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update this story but college just started back up again and I've been kind of busy. Anyway, here is the latest chapter I hope you all enjoy it.)

"He hung up on me."

"Well, what did you expect? I told you that was a long shot."

At this comment, Robin shot Wilson an annoyed glare while crossing her arms over chest.

"Your not helping."

"I'm sorry but, what more do you want from the guy? You've already told him you weren't in love with him and believe me that can be hard for any man to take."

"And you think it's easier for a woman?"

At this question, Wilson sighed to himself while rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"No, but that's not what happened here. _You_ dumped _him_ not the other way around. If you were in House's position what would you do?"

"I..I don't know. I guess I'd try to forget what happened and move on with my life."

"Exactly my point. You'd do the same thing House is doing now."

Meanwhile, after leaving the airport and saying goodbye to Henry, House drove down the European country side trying to remember the way to his aunt and uncle's home. It had been a long time since the diagnostician had visited his relatives which made this process an even bigger challenge. Finally deciding to make it easier on himself, House pulled over by the side of the road and retrieved his cell phone from the dash board. With in minutes a familiar voice could be heard on the line.

"Hello, Sherri's bed and breakfast how may I direct your call?"

"Yes ma'am maybe you can help me out. I seem to be having the hardest time getting to your crappy, run down suites."

"Greg?"

"The one and only how's it going Camille?"

"Fine, so, you need directions?"

"That would be _extremely_ helpful."

A few minutes after hanging up with Camille, the car pulled into the driveway of a small yet spacious English cottage. Getting out of the car while shutting the door behind him, the department head strolled slowly over to the main entrance and rang the bell. Within minutes of this action, loud muffled voices could be heard from inside. As the door opened there stood a short, gray haired man with anger in his eyes.

"What the ell are you doing ere?"

"Is that anyway to greet your nephew? I thought I'd come stay for awhile."

"Well, your timing could not be worse. (sigh) Your aunt will explain see you around kid."

This being said, the older man pushed passed House who continued to stare at the back of his Uncle's head until it disappeared from sight.

_Okay, apparently I walked in during the middle of a blood bath. Curious_

Making his way inside, House stepped slowly up the main steps that lead into the kitchen where his aunt could be seen cooking dinner. Taking the opportunity, House spoke up using his best English accent.

"Fancy another one for dinner?"

At this, the woman turned around wearing tear stains on her cheeks and a look of surprise.

"I knew it was you, who else in this family could talk like that?"

"Come on I thought I did pretty well."

"You need more emphasis on the endings of words. (sigh) Come here, give your old aunt Camille a hug."

As the two embraced, Camille glared deeply into her nephew's eyes and could sense something was going on. There was only one reason that her nephew would be here and she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers.

"Alright Greg, out with it. Why are you here?"

"Can't a man visit his relatives without there being a hidden agenda?"

"There's always an agenda with you. Your just like your father in that respect always have been."

At this comment, House rolled his eyes and glared at the woman before him with a look of utter annoyance and confusion. John House was the last person in the world he wanted to think about right now besides Robin and now he had no choice in the matter.

"I haven't spoken to _him_ in years why bring it up now? I have bigger things on my mind right now then what a crappy childhood I had."

"You didn't…(pause) like what?"

"You name it. (sigh) Something smells good, what are you cooking?"

Camille could tell her nephew didn't want to talk about his problems right now but sooner or later it had to be brought up. It wasn't unlike him to come down here on a moments notice and show up at the front door but still, something wasn't right.

As they ate in silence, there was a peace in the room that House hadn't felt in a very long time.

"You certainly haven't lost your touch in the kitchen."

"It's a gift, so why are you here?"

That question again. What was it going to take for this matter to be dropped? _It's alright to open up Greg, after she is family. _

"I broke up with someone."

"Ah, woman problems eh? What happened? You two have a fight?"

"Nah, she wasn't my type." _Liar_

At this comment, Camille laced her fingers and placed her arms upon the table in an attempt to level with the young man.

"She broke your heart right?"

"No, not at all…a little."

"I'm sorry, you must really hurt."

"Well, it's nothing that I haven't felt before. (sigh) I'll get over it."

Before long, after they had finished eating Camille showed House to his room and a smile spread out across her face.

"Just like old times isn't it? I remember when you and your parents used to come up here all the time."

"Yeah, but back then I was forced to sleep on the couch while they took the bedroom. I like it better this way."

"Me too."

As Camille turned off the light and headed for the door, she took one last look at her nephew and replied "It's nice having some young blood in this room again. Good night, Greg."

"Goodnight, aunt Camille and thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, House was woken up by the intoxicating aroma of bacon frying in the air. After getting out of bed and retrieving his cane from where it was leaning up against the night stand, the diagnostician headed towards the kitchen ready to start the day.

"Good morning."

Looking up from the table, aunt Camille smiled towards her nephew while gesturing for him to have a seat.

"Good morning, you look bright eyed and bushy tailed today."

House couldn't help but smirk at this comment while nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah that's me, happy Mr. fluffy. Something smells good."

"I made pancakes so, grab a plate and help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do."

As they ate, Camille indulged House on the recent happenings around town and in doing so brought a calming feel to the room. It had been a long time since House had even had a decent conversation with anyone besides, Wilson and even that was pushing it.

"When are you going to tell me about the fight between you and uncle Giles?"

The sunny demeanor the older woman had been wearing vanished at that moment as she sighed to herself.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I saw him on my way in, what happened? Did you finally find out about his mistress?"

Before another word could be uttered, Camille slammed down her plate and bolted from the room leaving House alone. _I guess so. Damn it, why did I say that? (sigh) Time for damage control._

A few feet past the kitchen and through the living room was a hallway leading to three bedrooms one on the left and two on the right. Making his way to the his aunt's room, House cursed himself repeatedly before knocking on the door.

"(sigh) Camille? Can I come in?"

"Why not? Your going to anyway so go ahead, it'll save us both a lot of hassle."

Trying to ignore the obvious annoyance the department head limped slowly inside the room careful not to make his aunt feel anymore uncomfortable then he already had.

"I'm sorry I honestly had no idea. If I did I wouldn't have said anything."

"Yes you would have, you can't lie to me I know you too well. (sigh) You really want to know what happened?"

"Sure."

"For the past month your uncle has been having an affair with his secretary. That bastard, I should have seen it coming."

"How could you know?"

Meanwhile, back in Princeton New Jersey….

Foreman entered the conference room only to find Kutner sitting at the coffee table reading a magazine.

"Where is everybody?"

"Gone, Cuddy gave the team the week off."

"So, why are _you_ here?"

"I had some time in the clinic I had to catch up on, (sigh) can I tell you something in confidence, doctor Foreman?"

It seemed like a reasonable request so how could the neurologist refuse? Having a seat beside the table, Foreman crossed his arms while looking on intently towards Kutner.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I…I slept with Robin, House's Robin."

Hearing this sent chills up Foreman's spine as he tried to fathom the words to say. _Why was Kris telling him this? _

"What?"

"I know, I know it what was wrong but it was only the one time and we haven't spoken since."

"You do realize their broken up right? I think your in the clear."

"Should I tell him?"

"Why not? See what happens, but I can guarantee you won't have a job in the morning."

Before this conversation could continue, Foreman's cell phone rang distracting him for the time being.

"This is Erick."

"Since when are we on a first name basis?"

Rolling his eyes at this comment, Foreman sighed while focusing on the task at hand.

"Hello House, how's your vacation going?"

"A thrill a minute but this isn't a courtesy call. Whose the new patient of the week?"

"Don't have one, Cuddy gave the team the week off."

"Figures, she's a life long enabler."

"Right, just so your minions know, when are you coming back?"

There was silence on the line at this comment as Foreman waited for a reply from his boss. Normally, he would have hung up but something told the neurologist to hold on. Then, within minutes the answer came.

"I'm not."

Then the line went dead. Looking back up towards Kutner, Foreman shook his head in disbelief while furrowing his brow.

(Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? Is House really giving up his practice to live in England with his aunt? Not to worry, all is not what it seems. As always, thank you for reviewing and more to come soon.)


End file.
